Poker Face
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Gibbs has been sucked into a game of poker with his team. This should get interesting. Set pre-series/pre-Paris workplace, includes Decker and Burley, and lots of team fun. Jibbs, kind of.


A/N: This one-shot is for Jibbsgal1-she knows why ;) Takes place in the pre-Paris workplace, because there simply are not enough of them around. Not too long, nothing too serious-just some fun stuff inspired by family game night-and I'm sorry if some poker terms aren't entirely right, I'm not a huge cardshark. So-do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.

* * *

><p>He could not believe he was doing this.<p>

Why he'd agreed to a poker game with his team, he'd never know. Well, that was mostly a lie.

His reason to play was sitting next to him at Burley's kitchen table, cutting the deck, getting ready to deal. His reason had thick red curls, dark green eyes, and long pale legs that went on for miles.

And his reason's name was Jenny Shepard.

"Hey Boss, why haven't we ever done this before?"

From across the table, Decker looked at him, beer in one hand. Before Jethro could answer, someone else opened their mouth.

"Because he had a lovely wife named Diane at home."

Jethro looked over and glared at Jenny, who merely smiled primly at him.

"Oh, don't glare at me, Gibbs," Jenny said, moving her leg in just the right way so that Jethro got a hell of a view up her skirt, making him swallow. "You know I'm right."

"Just deal, Shepard," Jethro replied, snapping slightly to cover his arousal with irritation. She raised an eyebrow, and he clarified. "The cards."

"Sure thing Boss," Jenny replied, her teeth sinking slightly into her bottom lip as she dealt two cards to the four players.

"Boss, why can Jenny say things like that and not get headslapped?" Stan Burley asked, turning slightly to his boss. "If I did that I'd-"

*Smack*

"I see Boss," Stan replied, rubbing his head.

"Stan, shut up and play," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. Decker and Stan both threw in the chips for the two blinds, and everyone glanced at their cards.

Jethro checked the corners of his cards-pocket eights, diamond and hearts. Deciding it was worth it, he waited for the others to make a move.

Jenny called, Decker folded, and Stan called. Almost positive he could intimidate the two players remaining, he raised. Sitting back, he surveyed Burley, knowing he'd cave first.

Turns out the younger man didn't have much of a poker face-he paled slightly and his eyes widened, his mouth twisting slightly. Jethro knew he was worrying Burley, and he internally grinned, keeping his face neutral.

Jenny, on the other hand, was just as good a better as he was. She kept her expression composed, not letting anything show. But, her eyes were what gave her away, to Jethro at least.

Maybe it was because he spent a lot of time staring at her, maybe it was because he'd always had an affinity for her eyes. But it was that flash-that glint in those emerald orbs-that showed she thought she had him in the bag.

Well, he'd show her.

"Fold," Burley said, tossing in his cards.

"Raise," Jethro said, his eyes locked with Jenny's as he tossed in his chips. Merely quirking up an eyebrow, she tossed in the same number.

"Call," she replied, and he nodded.

She turned over the flop-three of clubs, seven of diamonds, and a Jack of hearts.

Basically, not much help to him. So, he was in trouble.

"Check," he said, and the triumphant gleam in his partner's eyes told him she thought she had him.

"Raise," she said, the challenge clear in her voice. Damn, why did her voice make his knees shake?

"Call," he replied, not backing down.

She threw down the next card-an eight of clubs. With it, he was back in business.

"Raise," he said, throwing in a few more chips.

"Someone's got an eight," Decker muttered under his breath, and Jethro kicked his shin under the table, making the other man curse.

"Call," Jenny said, but the challenge had died slightly, and Jethro had to hold in the smirk.

The river card was next, which was a nine of diamonds. It didn't hurt or help him, and he was confident as he called. Jenny called as well, and then Decker and Burley loudly yelled for them to flip the cards over.

Jethro turned over his pocket eights, and Jenny flipped over a Jack of spades and a five of diamonds.

"Damn," Jenny swore under her breath, glaring at the cards. With an arrogant smirk, Jethro pulled the stacks of chips towards him, sorting them by color onto his stacks. "I hate you."

"Don't be a sore loser Shepard," Jethro said, his knee brushing hers underneath the table and lingering maybe a few moments longer than appropriate. Her breath hitched, and while Burley and Decker barely noticed because they were too busy drinking and laughing over the turnout, Jethro was acutely aware of her chest rising and falling in the chair next to him.

He swallowed, desperately grasping at his self-control. Her hand casually dropped into her lap, and danced across her thigh to his, her fingers brushing his jeans near his knee. Jethro's fingers tightened around the neck of his beer bottle, the skin turning white as he stopped breathing.

"You okay Boss?" Decker asked, his face concerned as he looked at his boss' tight face.

"Fine," Jethro said, his voice rough as he struggled to control his emotion. "Next dealer, that's you Deck. C'mon."

Jenny bit her lip to keep in the laughter, playing with her chip stacks as she watched Jethro out of the corner of her eye. His movement was still rigid, and she knew she was mostly the cause. She grabbed her beer bottle and took a swig, feeling a set of eyes on her throat as she swallowed.

Not surprisingly, his posture became even more rigid, and she grinned almost cockily.

"So Gibbs, think you'll win this one too?" she asked, her voice honey sweet.

"I don't know Shepard, think you'll lose this one too?" he retorted, and her eyes widened slightly before she caught his teasing.

"I guess we'll have to find out," she replied, raising an eyebrow slightly. A smirk settled on his lips, his blue eyes dancing slightly.

"Deck, deal."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jenny had been deemed poker champion-she'd won against Jethro in an all-in battle, winning with a pair of kings and high card ace.<p>

"We bow to the champion," Decker and Burley said, mock bowing to her. She rolled her eyes, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"You bow to anything with breasts and a vagina," she retorted, and they both shrugged.

"You have both."

"God, you two are infuriating," she said, shaking her head.

"That's why I'm saving you from them," Jethro said, tugging on her elbow slightly.

"Night guys," Jenny said, leaving the two drunken men in the kitchen. Jethro's hand was warm on her bare skin, and she tingled in a way she enjoyed very much. "I can walk, you know."

"Mmhmm," Jethro hummed, his face suddenly very near her neck as he pressed her against her car door. "Nice game, Shepard."

"Same to you Gibbs," she replied, turning around so her back was against the car door.

"Jethro," he said, and she raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Well, Jethro," she said, her emerald eyes surveying him. "Do you think I'm capable of opening my own door? Or do you want to help me with that too?"

"Anything for a damsel in distress," Jethro replied, reaching around her to tug open the door, he guided her inside, and a fleeting kiss was pressed to her shoulder. "I'll see you on Monday Shepard."

She watched him walk away, her eyes on his ass as he headed to his car.

This was so bad-she should not be falling for her boss. This was not good. Too bad she was having such a damn good time.

Before she knew it, Morrow was going to do something crazy like send them to Europe together. Yeah-like that would ever happen.


End file.
